Et si on changeait tout?
by CelesteTime
Summary: Et si on rajoutait plusieurs nouveaux élèves à Poudlard? Eh bien, beaucoup de choses changerait! D'ailleurs, je vais vous la raconter cette histoire... Retraçons l'histoire des sept tomes du monde des sorciers en compagnie de ces nouveaux personnages qui vont tout changer...
1. Présentations Personnages

**N/A: HEEEYYY... :3 Je vais refaire Harry Potter mais à ma façon et avec 15 nouveaux personnages c; D'ailleurs je vais vous les présenter :D**

 **Let's goooo**

 **À Gryffondor nous retrouvons cinq nouveaux élèves:**

Baptiste Dermi:  
S'il est à Gryffondor c'est surtout pour sa bravoure. Il est très amical et ouvert, le genre de gars sympa qu'on retrouve souvent mais qui est pourtant très rare. Bref... il est cool.  
Baguette: Chêne blanc, crin de licorne.

Maxime Dermi:  
Simple à deviner, c'est le frère de Baptiste. Son petit frère précisément. Il est un peu moins cool que son frère, il est juste beaucoup plus sérieux et veut toujours arriver à ses fins tout en restant digne d'être Gryffondor.  
Baguette: Chêne blanc, crin de licorne.  
 _C'est Murtagh Hopper dans_ _Héros Junior_ _._

Mathieu Bot:  
C'est le plus jeune de toute l'histoire. Il est un peu comme Neville. Il n'ose pas, n'a pas l'air d'un Gryffondor mais c'est sûrement le gars le plus courageux qui existe.  
Baguette: Chêne, sève d'eucalyptus.  
 _C'est William Ferral dans_ _Héros Junior_ _._

Faïza Carter:  
Elle est timide mais courageuse. Bon... à Gryffondor ils sont tous courageux alors on va pas s'en étonner. Elle préfère rester dans son coin à dessiner plutôt que d'être avec des gens tellement elle est timide.  
Baguette: Châtaignier, ventricule de dragon.  
 _C'est Kana Carter dans_ _Héros Junior_ _._

Samuel Bersec:  
Il aurait pu être à Poufsouffle à cause de sa très grande loyauté envers ses amis. Il est toujours là pour servir les autres et les aider. Pourquoi il est à Gryffondor? Trop de bravoure dans c'te mec.  
Baguette: Cyprès, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre.  
 _C'est Samuel Bersec dans_ _Héros Junior_ _. (Geeenre -')_

 **En parlant de Poufsouffle, voici les nouveaux élèves de cette maison:**

Rin Meyer:  
Un fille ultra gentille, serviable et plutôt douée en botanique du coup, elle est très proche de Neville Londubat. Elle adore la nature et ses amis.  
Baguette: Sycomore, crin de Kelpy.  
 _C'est Rin Meyer dans_ _Héros Junior_ _. (Logique non?)_

Benjamin Hodré:  
C'est le meilleur ami de Samuel Bersec (dans la vraie vie aussi d'ailleurs). Comme lui, il est très loyal mais contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, il n'aime pas tout le monde. Il est un peu "sélectif" dans ce qu'il fait.  
Baguette: Sapin, tige de dictame.

Tara Eronerique:  
Elle est sympa, loyal, serviable et travaille beaucoup. Voir même trop. Elle travaille au niveau scolaire et elle répare beaucoup d'objets. Dumbledore lui demande souvent des petits services lorsque quelque chose est cassé dans l'école.  
Baguette: Noyer, ventricule de dragon.  
 _C'est Tara Eronerique dans_ _Héros Junior_ _. (Avais-je besoin de le préciser?)_

 **Passons aux intellos. Les Serdaigles? C'est votre tour mes poussins.**

Mina d'Allamard:  
Elle est sage, calme et très intelligente. On ne l'a jamais vue en colère mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne le soit jamais. On sait jamais, elle pourrait être aussi dangereuse que ce foutu monstre-livre.  
Baguette: Hêtre, épine du monstre du Fleuve Blanc.  
 _C'est Mina d'Allamard dans_ _Héros Junior_ _. (Logiiiique)_

Anastasie et Anastasia Deschamps:  
Manquait des jumeaux et bien voilà, vous avez des jumelles. Elles sont à Serdaigle mais c'est sûrement ça le problème. Elles sont intelligentes, malignes et donc... pires que Fred et Georges Weasley. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux les admirent un peu.  
Baguettes: Cornouiller, crin de licorne.

Kevin Doré:  
Même s'il est très combatif, il réfléchit beaucoup ce qui lui vaut sa place à Serdaigle. Il est sérieux, pas très amical mais sait se montrer sympa envers ses amis.  
Baguette: Chêne rouge, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre.  
 _C'est.. bon tu devrais le savoir non? dans_ _Héros Junior_ _._

Mary Skyes:  
Une fille sympa, intelligente et juste adorable. Même si faut pas trop l'énerver. Elle a beaucoup d'humour mais faudrais pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. D'ailleurs, Samuel est amoureux d'elle (Z'êtes en couple, mes poussins?).  
Baguette: Cerisier, ventricule de dragon.  
 _C'est Mary Lavache dans_ _Héros Junior_ _. (Skyes c'est bien, Lavache c'est drôle XD)_

 **Une dernière maison? Laquelle? Mais bien sûr, Serpentard et ses nouveaux cachotiers, levez-vous!**

Céleste Jedusor: _(Yep, c'est mon personnage et j'vais faire plaisir à beaucoup car elle aura l'histoire que vous m'avez inventé.)_  
Comme l'indique son nom, c'est la fille de notre petit Voldi chéri. Elle a un nez, dommage ç'aurait été marrant. Contrairement à son père, elle est amie avec Harry et sa bande. C'est une mange-mort depuis la naissance. Elle est contre son père mais si elle veut que les personnes qu'elle aime reste en vie, elle doit lui obéir. Pourtant, elle défiera toujours l'autorité de son père. Elle reste pourtant une vraie Serpentard. Elle est débrouillarde, maligne et aime être une peste parfois. Elle est pourtant gentille, douce et mélancolique aussi.  
Baguette: Ébène, corne de Basilic.  
 _C'est la Déesse des Ténèbres dans_ _Héros Junior_ _._

Tom Gray:  
Tom est dragueur, farceur et terriblement craquant d'après beaucoup d'autres filles. Il a pourtant un caractère à la Severus Rogue. Rancunier, souvent triste mais il n'hésite pas à être méchant pour atteindre ce qu'il veut.  
Baguette: Noisetier, moustache de Fléreur.  
 _C'est Tom Gray dans_ _Héros Junior_ _._

Kaori Yanagi:  
On va le dire direct... Dolores Ombrage est une femme sympa à côté d'elle. Elle n'aime personne à part les mange-morts et tout les gens détestables et elle admire Céleste pour sa méchanceté. Elle déteste Dumbledore et fait tout pour rendre Poudlard comme la pire école juste pour le faire virer. Kaori est ce genre de petit insecte que t'as envie d'écraser dans les livre parce qu'il est minable et pourtant il réussis tout ce qu'il veut. Espérons que quelqu'un la changera...  
Baguette: Sapin, cheveu de Vélane.

 **N/A: This is the end! Dites moi ce que vous penser des personnages en reviews! :3**

 **PS: Vous saviez que le bois dont était une baguette était propre à son utilisateur? Pour la force de caractère et la loyauté, votre baguette est en cèdre! Si vous voulez savoir ce que signifie les baguettes de personnages demandez-moi! x)**

 **"And as always... Stay awesome Bros!"**


	2. 1-La répartition

**N/A: Je vous préviens, les chapitres du point de vue de Céleste seront les plus longs. Why? Because vos histoires avec elles sont superbes et extrêmement détaillées... Un petit roman en fait x) Donc voilà, z'êtes prévenus!**

 **Bonne lecture! c:**

CÉLESTE

Céleste était déjà dans le Poudlard Express... C'était bien la seule à y être à part la vendeuse de sucreries d'ailleurs. Vu qu'elle n'avait plus de parents, elle devait se débrouiller seule et lors des vacances d'été, le professeur Rogue lui avait dit que si elle ne trouvait pas d'endroit où vivre, elle pourrait loger à Poudlard. Très sympathique. Même Dumbledore acceptait qu'elle reste durant les futures vacances. Soudain, elle entendit les portes du train s'ouvrir, signifiant qu'une vague d'élèves allaient arriver. Un garçon accompagné de deux autres ouvrit la porte du compartiment de Céleste et dit:

-On peut venir?

-Bien sûr., assura Céleste.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Comment le savait-elle? Elle connaissait très bien son père, ainsi que la famille Malefoy. Les deux autres garçons étaient ses moutons: Crabb et Goyle. Leurs parents aussi suivaient Lucius à Poudlard. Comme quoi, certaines familles ne se refont pas.

-Je suis...

-Drago Malefoy. Je sais., coupa sèchement Céleste.

-Serais-je connu?, se vanta Drago.

-Méfie-toi de la raison pour laquelle je te connais.

Drago frémit tandis que Crabb et Goyle grimacèrent lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase.

-Euh.. hum... Je..., fit Drago. Tu serais pas une Serdaigle, toi?

-Je suis une première année. Et je serais à Serpentard.

-Owh!, siffla Malefoy. Une fille au sang-pur? Ou viendrait-elle d'une lignée de Serpentards?

-Aucun des deux.

Drago fit un signe de dégoût. À cause de son éducation, le garçon pensait obligatoirement comme Salazar Serpentard... Les sang-pur étaient les meilleurs et ceux qui devraient être les seuls à pouvoir étudier la magie. Et voir une fille sang-mêlé à Serpentard pour eux, c'est comme si Voldemort était à Poufsouffle: cela n'a donc aucun sens.

-Moi aussi je serais à Serpentard!, continua Malefoy. Mon père m'a dit qu'il est impossible que je ne soit pas à Serpentard! J'ai toutes les qualités pour y être!

-Et les défauts..., murmura Céleste.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?, demanda Drago.

-Pas du tout.

Quelques heures passèrent et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Excusez-moi!, fit une jeune fille.

-Dégage!, lança Drago.

-La ferme, Malefoy., lui dit Céleste.

Le garçon la regarda avec dédain puis se renfrogna dans son siège en grognant.

-Ah Céleste! C'est gentil..., remercia Hermione Granger. Donc... Un garçon nommé Neville Londubat a perdu son crapaud, vous l'auriez vu?

-Absolument pas., répondit Crabb.

-Bon, tant pis..., dit Hermione un peu déçue. Oh! Et, Céleste... Met ta tenue, nous allons bientôt arriver.

-Très bien, Hermione!, répondit Céleste en souriant.

Elle referma la porte et continua son tour de train pour trouver le crapaud de Neville.

-Tu connais cette fille?, s'étonna Drago.

-C'est une amie d'enfance.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, Céleste vivait souvent dans la rue car elle s'échappait de tout les orphelinats où elle était placée. Un jour, elle rencontra une petite fille de son âge qui marchait dehors avec ses parents. Comme Céleste dormait encore sur le sol, la petite demanda à ses parents si elle allait bien. Les parents de la petite se précipitèrent vers Céleste, de peur qu'elle soit malade voir morte. Ils l'accueillirent quelques temps chez eux et Hermione devint sa meilleure amie. Mais elle dut revenir en orphelinat et elle ne la revit que 2 ans plus tard, maintenant, alors qu'ils allaient à Poudlard. Mais bon, passons... Elle enfila sa tenue et les trois garçons firent de même. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle sortit du train et voulut s'approcher d'Hermione plutôt que de rester avec Drago mais son bras gauche la fit soudainement souffrir. Savant ce que cela signifiait, elle se résigna à rester aux côtés du garçon blond.  
Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, les accueillit et les conduit dans l'enceinte du château. Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, tout les premières années commencèrent à discuter en attendant de rentrer. Céleste vit Drago avec un sourire en coin et elle sentit qu'il allait faire quelque chose.

-Alors Harry Potter est vraiment à Poudlard!, s'exclama Drago.

Tout le monde commença à chuchoter et à regarder l'intéressé. Et Céleste compris très vite pourquoi elle avait eu une vive douleur lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'approcher d'Hermione. Cette dernière était aux côtés d'Harry et d'un garçon roux. Vu sa tête, c'était forcément un Weasley. Céleste reconnaissait assez facilement les membres de la famille Weasley. Bref... Drago s'approcha et se planta directement en face de la célébrité.

-Oh et..., fit Drago avec dédain. Toi, tu es sûrement un Weasley!, il pointa le garçon roux. Une robe de deuxième main et cette allure, c'est forcément un Weasley! Mon père...

-On se fiche de ton père, Malefoy!, rétorqua le garçon roux.

-Peu importe..., continua Drago en fusillant le roux du regard puis tendit sa main vers Harry. Je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malefoy. Il y a des gens peu fréquentables à Poudlard... Une célébrité devrait plutôt rester avec des personnes de son rang, pas vrai?

-Merci de ton offre Malefoy..., répondit Harry. Mais je n'en veux pas.

-Tu viens de te faire un ennemi, Potter., dit Drago.

Soudain, une femme apparut dans le dos de Drago et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. C'était le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, ainsi qu'une des personnes qui connaissait le terrible secret de Céleste. Drago déglutit et retourna à sa place sans demander son reste.

-Veuillez vous tenir prêts, les enfants! Votre répartition va...

-Trevor!, s'écria un garçon en se précipitant sur un crapaud aux pieds de la professeur qu'il venait de couper.

Quand il se rendit compte de sa bêtise, il recula directement pour rejoindre son rang. Les rires venaient à peine de s'éteindre que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Les élèves avancèrent tous pour finir devant le professeur McGonagall qui avait été plus rapide que le groupe de premières années.

SAMUEL

Samuel était en deuxième année et c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une répartition sans y être. Baptiste, qui était lui en quatrième année, l'avait accueillit à Gryffondor. Samuel avait envie de faire la même chose pour les premières années qui allaient arriver à Gryffondor.  
Mais il stoppa vite ses pensées car la répartition commença.

-Je vais vous appeler par votre nom et vous viendrez vous asseoir pour que le Choixpeau puisses vous répartir dans votre maison., expliqua McGonagall.

Le silence se fit plus long et fut encore une fois brisé par la professeure.

-Hermione Granger!

Une fille aux cheveux châtains clair s'avança vers la professeure et s'assit rapidement sur le tabouret en attendant le jugement du Choixpeau.

-Il y a de l'intelligence... beaucoup de savoir et une envie de s'enrichir... Serdaigle t'irait bien mais... Il y a une envie d'aventure aussi...Gryffondor!, annonça le chapeau magique.

-Ron Weasley!

La table des Gryffondor éclata de rire. Samuel comprenait bien pourquoi. Toute la famille Weasley passait par Gryffondor, aucune autre maison n'avait connut la famille de roux. Bill et Charlie n'était plus à Poudlard mais Percy, Fred et Georges y étaient toujours et étaient tous à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, la chapeau le fit remarquer...

-Encore un Weasley?!, fit le chapeau. Ais-je besoin de le préciser, vraiment? Gryffondor!

Il fut accueillit par un salve d'applaudissements et par ses grands frères avec des câlins. Mais la bonne humeur fut de courte durée...

-Harry Potter!

Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Tout le monde se demandait si Harry Potter était vraiment là. Puis le garçon s'avança. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Des lunettes rondes et on pouvait apercevoir la fameuse et célèbre cicatrice de la nouvelle star de l'école. Il s'assit sur le Choixpeau, qui eut l'air partagé.

-Hmm... Il y a une envie de faire ses preuves. Et des qualités que tu pourraient améliorer à Serpentard., fit le Choixpeau. Pas Serpentard, dis-tu? Hmm... Pourtant tu y serais bien. Voyons voir... Gryffondor!

Toute la table des Gryffondor l'applaudit. Ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir le sorcier le plus connu du monde dans leur maison, c'est bien normal. Le calme revint rapidement grâce au professeur McGonagall qui continua la répartition.

-Drago Malefoy!

Un garçon blond à l'air expiègle s'avança fièrement vers le Choixpeau. Le chapeau magique était au dessus du crâne du garçon qu'il déclama:

-Serpentard!

-C'est pas étonnant!, commença Fred Weasley.

-C'est un Malefoy... Tout les membres de c'te famille vont à Serpentard!, continua Georges.

-C'est une base!, conclut Fred en rigolant.

Malgré les paroles des jumeaux, la professeur continua.

-Tara Eronerique!

Une fille aux cheveux pourpres marcha timidement vers le tabouret où se déciderait son avenir. Lorsque le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, il n'eut aucune hésitation.

-Poufsouffle!

Tara rejoignit ses nouveaux camarade avec un grand sourire et Samuel continua à regarder les élèves qui se firent répartir. Mina d'Allamard, Dean Thomas, Kevin Doré, Rin Meyer et ses étonnants cheveux bleus, Faïza Carter, Tom Gray, Kaori Yanagi et...

-Par tout les centaures..., fit Samuel.

Baptiste vit le regard de Samuel et sourit malicieusement. Une fille aux cheveux châtains clair et au visage souriant avançait vers le Choixpeau et avait tapé dans l'œil de Samuel.

-Mary Skyes..., dit Baptiste. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne! Et en plus, elle fait partie de la famille Skyes. De la branche moldu de la famille mais elle en fait partie! Mais je te préviens, comme les Malefoy, les Skyes vont tous dans une seule maison...

-Serdaigle!, hurla le Choixpeau.

-Mais... tu peux toujours essayer!, l'encouragèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

-Attendez! C'est l'tour de mon petit frère!, fit Baptiste avec un grand sourire d'excitation.

Comme venait de dire ce dernier, Maxime Dermi, petit frère de Baptiste, s'avança à son tour vers le chapeau magique. Comme son grand frère, il avait, malgré son jeune âge, une grande assurance et une forte carrure. Cependant, il était blond platine aux yeux bleus et non pas châtains. Maxime avait aussi l'air un peu plus sérieux que Baptiste.

-Un Dermi..., réfléchit le Choixpeau. Il est beaucoup moins farceur que le premier et il y a une envie de savoir... Serdaigle t'irait bien mais tu n'as pas l'air de respecter le règlement très souvent...

-Ça c'est mon p'tit frère!, vanta Baptiste.

-Gryffondor!, finit par dire le Choixpeau.

Le jeune Maxime descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor qui l'acclamait. McGonagall fit vite revenir le silence.

-Anastasie et Anastasia Deschamps!

-Des jumelles?, s'étonna Ron.

-En même temps?, continua Baptiste.

-C'est pas possible! Jumelles ou pas, elles ne devraient pas passer en même temps!, rajouta Hermione.

-Et si c'est plus des jumelles mais carrément la même personne en double, en fait?, demanda Harry.

Il avait complètement raison. Les deux filles étaient une parfaite copie de l'autre. Par exemple, Fred et Georges étaient distinguables l'un de l'autre. Mais là... elles avaient la même posture, le même démarche... tout était pareil.

-Deux à la fois?, s'étonna aussi le Choixpeau. Très bien! Alors, je vois... une très grande intelligence... mais il y a aussi une envie de faire ses preuves, d'être reconnues. Je vois aussi que les jumeaux Weasley sont les plus sages des garçons à côté de vous!

-SAGES?!, s'écrièrent Fred et Georges.

La réaction des garçons fit rire quelques professeurs et beaucoup des autres élèves. Quant aux jumelles, elles s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire malicieux, montrant qu'elle allaient faire les plus belles farces et bêtises de l'univers durant leurs études à Poudlard.

-Serdaigle!, conclut le Choixpeau.

Les jumelles furent applaudit par tout les élèves. Même les Serpentard applaudirent les deux filles qui se dirigeaient vers la table des Serdaigle. Cependant, Samuel vit Fred et Georges faire des messes basses, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas finit et qu'ils voulaient être les plus malins contre Anastasie et Anastasia. Le calme revint et la professeur McGonagall appela les derniers élèves qui restaient... Mais une fille se fit remarquer.

-Céleste!

-Son nom de famille c'est un silence?, se moqua Dean.

-Serpentard!, fit le chapeau magique.

La jeune fille n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était encore debout devant l'estrade et le Choixpeau venait de dire qu'elle irait à Serpentard. Pourtant, certains professeurs n'avaient pas l'air étonnés. Il n'y eu aucune acclamation pour elle, juste des chuchotements et des questions à son sujet. Avec un soupir, le professeur Dumbledore fit revenir le silence et pris la parole. Samuel n'écouta pas le directeur, habitué aux discours habituels de ce dernier. Céleste s'assit à côté de Drago Malefoy qui la dévisagea un moment mais qui finit par lui faire un grand sourire qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer en roulant des yeux. Enfin, Samuel finit par poser son regard sur Mary Skyes. Cette fille était peut-être à Serdaigle pour son intelligence mais en plus, elle en avait carrément l'air. Ajoutons aussi qu'elle était super mignonne.

-Mon gars, t'es flippant à la fixer comme ça!, murmura Baptiste en rigolant.

-Un peu plus et t'as l'air d'un obsédé!, chuchota Georges à son tour.

-N'importe quoi..., répondit Samuel.

Pourtant, il continua à fixer Mary. Peut-être avait-elle finit par sentir le regard de Samuel sur elle car elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pris de panique, Samuel détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Soudain, des plats plus extravagants les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables. Y a pas à dire... c'était toujours aussi impressionnant.

 **N/A: Voualaaaa! :3 SAMARY VAINCRA! Mouhahahahaha! Hum, hm... Non, plus sérieusement... Je ship grave Samary alors je demande carrément pas leur avis pour savoir si je peux le faire x) Breeeeef... C'est l'un des chapitres les plus courts que je ferais malgré ses 2 500 mots c: L'habitude de WattPad et ses 10 000 mots, voilà, voilà... XD**

 **Breeeef... Oui, je dit souvent "Bref". Mais passons... Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, au plaisir de vous voir aux deuxième!**

 **"And as always... Stay awesome Bros!"**


End file.
